Sasuke: Black Side of Hatred White Side of Sorrow
by Gakuto1991
Summary: The Deeper Look Into Sasuke's Thoughts About Destroying Konoha, And Itachi's Death. Warning For Foul Language.


**Read and Enjoy. This is no Sasuke Bashing. Just showing Sasuke's thoughts and emotions. All Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and nobody else.**

* * *

**Hatred.**

* * *

_"All of them. Every last person of Konoha must pay. They must get what's coming for them, for what they did to Itachi, and making him to kill off the entire Uchiha Clan."_

_"All the people who got in my way, the Kage, Karin and my former team of dream seeking fools. They're all just insects compared to a Uchiha. Their abilities are laughable, and their intellect are far below an Uchiha's."_

_"Sakura. Her only useful skill was crying and clinging onto others for support. Hmph. As if I want some lower-class freak to have my children. Can't wait to get rid of that annoying bitch. She almost tried to kill me. Just for that, I'll make her suffer even more than the rest of my victims._

_"Kakashi. That fake Uchiha. He dares to continue using that Sharingan that rightfully belongs to the Uchiha. No matter, once I'm through with him, I'll rip that eye out before I kill him."_

_"Naruto...the person I once called my friend, is now the target of my hatred. He still doesn't get it yet. I'm never going back to that damn village and just forget everything they did to my brother. That Naruto, he's very persistent. Annoying, but persistent. Once I get used to Itachi's eyes, I'll go find that loser and make him regret not killing me when he had the chance."_

_"Konoha. The place I once called Home, is now everything I detest. Sure, there was a time where I wanted to live a peaceful life. I even grew to care about my old team back than. But it was all just a lie. A lie to the very end."_

_"Nobody understands me, much less understanding of my hatred. I always hear people say, **"He's a madman. A criminal, rotted to the core. Good for nothing slime ball." **That's fine by me. The fools, what the hell do they know? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I don't care, not at all."_

_"My hatred is something they wouldn't be able to understand. After I'm done with the Leaf Village, and kill every single person there, maybe, just maybe they'll understand my hatred, just a little."_

_"Before I kill Naruto, maybe I'll start off with every single person he cares about. Maybe than he'll stop being such a idiotic, grinning, happy-go-lucky fool and get serious for once. I want him to suffer, to know the pain I had to go through. After that, I'll crush him, full force with my powers."_

_"Better watch out people of Konoha. Once I get there, there won't be any village standing at all."_

* * *

**Sorrow.**

* * *

_"My whole Clan, The Uchiha Clan, once a powerful and proud Clan, is now nothing more than a fading memory. Their name soiled by the fools that had Itachi killed them all off."_

_"My Father, Head of the Uchiha Clan, and head of the Konoha Police Force. For as long as I can remember, I've tried to capture his attention, but to him, it was always about Itachi. In the short time I finally gained his attention, he was murdered."_

_"My Mother, the woman who gave birth to me, and the only woman that I truly loved. For the early years of my life, she did nothing but gave me love, affection and the attention that I needed. No matter how badly I would mess up, she would just encourage me to try harder. That's all she ever been to me, a great loving mother, and my biggest supporter of all. And now...she's dead..."_

_"Itachi...my older brother...and the only person I truly admired the most. Everyday, I trained and trained, hoping to be just as strong as he was, even though he never took the time to train me, I didn't care. Just as long he was there, that's all that matter."_

_"By the time he left Konoha after killing our own clan, I was filled with nothing but hatred, and a desire for power. Hell, I even left to get more power from that useless snake Orochimaru. By the time I finally achieved my only goal, I learned the truth about my brother..."_

_"Why?...WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE BROTHER? FOR THAT DAMNED VILLAGE? FOR THOSE FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS? FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LAUGH AND SMILE LIKE IDIOTS, WITHOUT KNOWING THE PAIN YOU THROUGH FOR THEIR OWN SAFETY?"_

_"Itachi...you did this...for my own sake. But...I can't follow your wishes, I just can't! I can't let Konoha get away with this! They must pay!"_

_"So I joined that bastard Tobi to help me further with my revenge. I killed the one called Danzo. Oh the happiness that I felt, it was like cleaning The Uchiha's Name by killing one of the fools who dare uses us."_

_"I'll make sure to find and kill every single person of Konoha, and anybody else to tries to get in my way, even Naruto and Sakura. With the power of your eyes Itachi, nobody will stand a chance against me!"_

_"One day...I hope to see you again Itachi and maybe...just maybe...We can finally be together again, just like we were back than, my brother."_

* * *

**And cut! That's a wrap. I hope everyone of you enjoyed it! Leave a review!**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
